Attempts have heretofore been widely made with aims to form a hard coating film on a surface of a predetermined member such as a tool base member (tool base material) or the like which is made of high-speed tool steel and cemented carbide or the like. For instance, in Patent Publication 1, a proposal has been made to form a layer B with excellent adhesion resistance on a layer A having excellent wear resistance. The layer A is made of nitride and carbonitride, etc., of Ti, Cr, Al and Si or the like while the layer B is made of oxide and boronide, etc., of Ti, Cr, Al and Si or the like.    Patent Publication 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-15106